1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad package structure for a nailer, and more particularly to a pad package structure, wherein the package box has a plurality of removable catch plates, so that the pull bar and the pads can be removed from the package box directly by pushing and expanding the catch plates, thereby facilitating the user operating the pad package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pad package structure for a nailer comprises a package box, a plurality of pads mounted in the package box, and a cover mounted on a top of the package box to cover the pads. In use, the cover is removed from the package box, so that the pads can be removed outward from the package box for use by the nailer. However, a user needs to remove the cover from the package box and then to remove the pads from the package box for use, thereby causing inconvenience to the use when needing to use the pads.